1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having a switch device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in order to save assembling time and reduce cost, a computer manufacturer commonly requires cable assembly providers to assemble some input/output ports, such as USB, Video, RCA and IEEE1394 connectors into a module structure, and the module structure may be easily mounted to a computer external cage. However, in most of the computers, a switch device used for computer warm boot system is separately mounted to the computer external cage. Therefore, it may take extra time to assemble the switch device to the computer external cage.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.